Versorgungspaket/Theories
* Hallo ist das erste was ich auf Lostpedia schreibe: Also ich glaube irgendwo auf der Insel ist ein Depot wo unmengen von diesen Nachschub-Paletten gelagert werden, vielleicht tiefgekühlt damit sie länger halten. Wenn eine Station Nachschub braucht wird die in den Himmel katapultiert, die Palette und per Fallschirm in den nähe der jeweiligen Station gelenkt. Die Mitarbeiter können dann raus und den Nachschub einlagern.. Vielleicht ist in diesem Depot auch ein Roboter der die Paletten zusammenstellt (Automatisches Fliessband) weil z.B. die Impstoffe anders gelagert werden müssen. Lenkfallschirme für Paletten die abgeworfen werden gibt es wirklich, kostet aber. Wird dann aus dem Flugzeug abgeworfen und der Fallschirm fliegt selber per GPS zum Zielort. Auf der Insel glaube ich halt es wird per Katapult raufgeschickt... * Eventuell ist die DHARMA Initiative großzügig und sendet den Gestrandeten Nahrung? * Die Abwürfe könnten für die modernere Technologie verantwortlich sein. * Die Lieferungen sind von der DHARMA Initiative für die DHARMA Initiative. ** Die DHARMA weiß nicht genau was auf der Insel vorgeht. ** So lange wie die Zahlen eingegeben werden, wird dies im DHARMA Großrechner registriert und Lieferungen werden gesendet. Jedoch ist kein anderer Kontakt gestattet. * Die Verriegelung wurde eingeleitet da DHARMA nicht will, dass sich die Mannschaft der Schwan-Station in den Versorgungsabwurf einmischt. DHARMA vermutet, dass sich nur zwei Personen in der Station befinden und hat die Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 nicht auf der Insel erwartet. ** Die Länge des Countdown ermöglicht auf jeden Fall der Mannschaft die Station ausreichend lange zu verlassen. ** Dazu kommt, dass die Ventilationsschächte oben an der Decke die einzelnen Bereiche miteinander verbinden, auch wenn die Feuerschutztüren geschlossen sind. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass die Türen wohl mehr dazu gedacht sind die Mannschaft in der Station festzuhalten, als denn Schutz vor Feuer oder Kontamination zu geben. Denn ein Schutz kann durch die offenen Schächte nicht gewährleistet werden. * Wenn die Feuerschutztüren dazu gedacht sind Leute in der Station festzuhalten, warum wird dann ein Alarm gegeben? Und warum ist der Computer außerhalb der Verschlusszone? Es ist möglich, dass die Türen als Schild gegen den magnetischen Effekt der Schwan-Station dienen um zu verhindern, dass das Versorgungsflugzeug abstürzt. ** Durch den Alarm scheint es der Mannschaft möglich gemacht zu werden in einen Sicherheitsbereich zu kommen - Wohnquartiere/Dom - eventuell eine Person pro Bereich. Vielleicht ist der Magnetismus auf der Insel, sowie Nahrung und Medizin, Teil eines Experiments zur Lebensverlängerung. * Henry Gale hat vielleicht einen anderen Code eingegeben um den Versorgungsabwurf einzuleiten. * Die Widmore Corporation könnte für die Herstellung der Lebensmittel verantwortlich sein. http://www.widmorelaboratories.com * Es mag ein anderes DHARMA Team geben, welches für die Lieferungen verantwortlich ist. Vielleicht ist es auf einer Insel in der Nähe stationiert (eventuell versorgt über das Kabel) oder in einer Bergstation. Wie auch die Besatzung der Schwan-Station folgen sie dem "Protokoll".. * Die Nahrungsmittel müssen nicht unbedingt in der "normalen Welt" hergestellt worden sein. Vielleicht gibt es ein Lager auf der Insel. Es ist an den Paketen zu erkennen, dass die Mindesthaltbarkeiten extrem lang sind. * Wenn niemand ein Flugzeug gesehen oder gehört hat kann es sein, dass die Lieferung dort platziert wurde. Bei der Verriegelung wäre es für jeden in der Station unmöglich gewesen zu beobachten, wie jemand die Palette dort positioniert. Der Fallschirm und die Signallampe sind nur dazu da um den Abgestürzten vorzuspielen, dass ein Flugzeug die Nahrung abgeworfen hat. Wer auch immer die Zeichnung an die Tür gemalt hat, dachte wohl das selbe. (Anmerkung: Dies ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, da in der Nähe keine Spuren einer Bodenbewegung zu finden sind und es macht außerdem wenig Sinn den Aufwand zu betreiben die Sachen zu Fuß dort hinzubringen: Die Tatsache das ein Fallschirm bei der Lieferung ist passt nicht zu der Theorie.) * Die Nahrung aus dem Versorgungspaket könnte Grund für die Krankheit sein. Dies wäre eine Art Bestrafung, falls die Taste nicht innerhalb der Zeit gedrückt wird. * Die Nahrung wurde von der DHARMA Initiative geschickt um einen Keil zwischen die Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 zu treiben, vielleicht als ein Teil ihrer Experimente über die soziale Utopie. * Das Versorgungspaket muss vom Festland in der Nähe der Insel stammen, da die Größe der Palette darauf hinweist, dass diese von einem größeren Transportflugzeug transportiert worden sein muss. Und wenn nicht auf der anderen Seite der Insel eine Landebahn vorhanden ist, wird das Flugzeug in Australien oder Neuseeland gestartet sein. * Die Lieferung könnte auch von einem Ballon aus abgeworfen worden sein. Meine Theorie über den Ballon könnte stimmen, da a) dieser nicht von dem Magnetfeld beeinflusst werden kann; b) dieser sehr leise ist beim Überfliegen der Insel bzw. beim Abwurf der Palette; und c) dieser auf einem Boot stationiert sein könnte. (Vielleicht kam daher der echt Henry Gale - von einem DHARMA Versorgungsballon. * Der Grund warum kein Lärm gehört wurde könnte sein, dass das Flugzeug in großer Höhe flog. ** Ein Flugzeug, dass so niedrig fliegt um dabei einen solch punktgenauen Abwurf hinzulegen, wird von keinem der Gestrandeten gehört oder gesehen? Schließlich sitzen die Leute auf einer "unbewohnten" Insel fest und warten auf Rettung! Dies scheint für mich doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. * Die Insel könnte ein komplett geschlossenes System sein (wie z.B. in der Truman Show http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Truman_Show). Die Lieferung könnte vom Dach aus abgeworfen worden sein. ** Das führt uns zu der Frage, wie denn Oceanic Flug 815 dort hineingeraten ist. * Die Impfausrüstung die Charlie für Claire gefunden hat enthielt 8 Fläschchen Impfstoff. Wenn sich der Empfänger alle 9 Tage eine Injektion verabreichen soll, müsste alle 72 Tage ein Abwurf erfolgen. Falls sich die Lieferung zwei Personen teilen, dann sogar schon alle 36 Tage. ** Nahaufnahmen der Fläschchen zeigen die Aufschrift "Multipe dose vial" (Multiple Dosen Fläschchen); siehe Artikel "CR 4-81516-23 42". ** Die vorherigen Kommentare vermuten, dass ein Fläschchen = eine Injektion ist. Jedoch mag es sein, dass ein Fläschchen ausreichend Inhalt für mehrere Behandlungen hat. ** Es ist möglich, dass es mehr als eine Ausrüstung gibt, was den großen Vorrat von Desmond erklärt. *** Das ist richtig, da man Desmond sehen konnte, wie er sich selber eine Dosis von "CR 4-81516-23 42" injizierte als die Luke von Locke mit Dynamit geöffnet wurde. Wo ist der Vorrat hin? Desmond hatte wohl genug Fläschchen für sich und seinen Partner. Warum hat keiner diesen Vorrat gefunden, als die Gestrandeten in die "Schwan"-Station einzogen? Besonders Claire erinnerte sich an das Aussehen des Medizinschranks im Stab. Würde sie dann nicht den selben Schrank in der "Schwan"-Station wieder erkennen? Charlie fand die Impfausrüstung auf der Palette, aber holte sich nicht den Inhalt des Schrankes aus der "Schwan"-Station? **** Desmond nahm den ganzen Inhalt des Schrankes mit als der die Station verließ, da er vermutete das ein erneuter Systemausfall geschehen würde nachdem der Computer zerschossen wurde. * Hier ein Hinweis von Darlton: ** Damon Lindelof: Just because there is a parachute attached to a box doesn’t necessarily make it a drop either. ** Carlton Cuse: That’s right. ** Damon Lindelof: The DHARMA Initiative can be tricky. -- 18:52, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Theorien